Unexpected
by vampirebat38
Summary: This is the second as u can see. Now this is no chapter...I'm just putting these two in many different situations as i have explained in my profile. I just saw twilight okay? not a good movie btw...ddnt like the book so w/e


I suppose I stayed out a little late. But what could I say? Shopping was too much fun. And having the money for whatever I want with a mall that stays open until three a.m. was something I wasn't about to just let go so easily. At that, I don't go often. Nor did I stay out too late. It was only twelve in the morning and very dark as I stepped out of the mall. I only had one bag with me since I had gone to my car earlier with all the stuff I had bought; putting it in the back so I wouldn't have to carry so much. And here I was, with only one thing to carry. However, being the careless Emma I was, I somehow always manage to forget where I park. I moved my dark blue eyes up and noticed the moon wasn't too bright. I sighed and let my shoulders slump. My thick black hair fell slightly with my motion. I started my way through the near empty parking lot. iThere are barely any cars here…How hard should it be to find a completely black Viper?/i I thought with half sarcasm. I looked around feeling stupid when suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "Lost are we little girl?"

It felt like my blood was running to ice. I whipped around as another voice sounded. "She's too pretty to be alone out here."

Thugs. "No…" I whispered with wide eyes. There were two of them. I wouldn't say it was too dark to see them, but I think it was because I was trying to keep my eyes closed. I started to back up but the taller one suddenly grabbed my arm and I yelped. "Get away!" He suddenly pulled me into himself; crushing me against his chest. My breathing became shallow and I desperately thrashed. I got pulled back and then spun around. He pulled my hands behind my back and they both laughed. "Look at that nice rear!"

I struggled and my throat was dry. I felt like I couldn't scream even if I tried. That didn't stop me kicking and trying my best to get away. "Hey, get the van! I'll hold the fine lady…"

I looked over my shoulder as I saw the other one run off. "Let go!" I managed to cry out.

Tears came to my eyes when he leaned over to my ear. "It's just you and me now…" I wanted to puke when I felt the hot air at my ear. "And I am going to violate you in the worst way possible."

I yelped and felt tears run down my face as I desperately kicked and thrashed. He kept one hand holding my wrist hard and he used the other one to wrap around my stomach as he stayed behind me. I could feel myself nearly dying inside when I heard the sudden screech of tires. The loud noise not only scared me, but nearly had me faint. The head lights hit us and I looked over. It wasn't a van…it looked like…the type of car that belonged to the man that lived down the street from me! It was dark red and small; neat. But I didn't take much notice. I gasped as he shoved me to the ground. I went to catch myself but I wasn't quick enough. My head hit the ground and I yelped out in pain. I quickly tried to prop myself up to see who got out of the car but I could only raise myself a little. My arms hurt and so did the side of my head. I was right though. The man who stepped out was a familiar face. But I had never seen him so angry…It almost had me scared. He was completely furious. My thoughts suddenly went black and the last thing I saw was my neighbor tackling the man that had assaulted me; the black cement ground smashing and breaking as he took him down.

***

My eyes opened and everything seemed to be shaking or…bobbing. I gasped when I realized that I was being carried. My legs were over my savior's arms and his other hand held my shoulder tightly. When I looked up at him, he was still furious. But it looked almost as if he was trying to hold something back. Tears? "Who...are you?" I whispered.

"Quiet." He said roughly. His voice didn't scare me and it wasn't too deep. It almost had me attracted to him in some pit feeling way; just the sound of it. None the less I pushed it away and opened my mouth to thank him but he spoke before me. "Do you want me to drive you home? You're hurt..." He added softly while stopping at the door of his sleek car.

I studied him more closely now. My vision was better and I suddenly felt pain. The hurt side of my head was against his chest and I just nodded while looking at him. His bright green eyes studied me with something that I couldn't take it. But it had me feeling at ease. I was shocked when seconds later, I found myself in the passenger seat of his car faster than I could blink. He was at the wheel when I looked over and it seemed all too dark. "I can't leave my car here. I have everything I paid for…" I lifted my hand and felt the side of my head. His eyes widened as I brought my fingers down to look. Blood.

"I'll go get them for you." He started the car quickly and the lights seemed to blind me and I whimpered; closing my eyes tight. He took it off of high beam, and they dimmed instantly. "Where did you park?"

"Precisely why I'm in this mess." I muttered.

He was in no mood to laugh but I saw his lips twitch as he held back a smile. I had to admit, he was attractive. "You forgot where you parked…" He started.

"It's a black Viper. Just…find it. It's late and I want to go home." I closed my eyes.

He jerked a swift corner suddenly and I gasped; opening my eyes just as fast. "Was that necessary!" I nearly yelled.

He shot me a side smirked that made me freeze with amazement. He was too inhumanly…beautiful. "Found your car." He stated; keeping his attractive smirk.

I pouted and narrowed my eyes. He chuckled and opened the door. "I'll get your junk."

"It's not junk! It's very needed."

He stepped over to my car as I watched through the window shield with a raised eyebrow. He put his hands in his hips and I smirked silently waiting for him to ask for my keys. My smirk wasn't long when I saw him take a hand off his hip and then casually open the driver's seat to my very expensive car. I gasped and threw the door to ihis/i car open. I managed to stumble out and over to him. He started pulling my bought items out of my car and then placing them onto the ground. He pulled out from the back to unlock the trunk of his car as it was parked behind my own. The back of his car popped open and he went back to pulling my items out. We eventually hauled out everything with a few unneeded comments to one another. But when we were done, I spoke as I stood at the passenger's door of his car; talking through the window as he sat at the driver's seat again. "What am I going to do? I can't just leave him here."

I saw a smirk form again and I blushed. "He?"

"Yes." I raised my chin.

He let out his hand. "I'll make sure ihe/i gets back to your house. I'm going to drive you home and then come back here for…ihim/i." He was mocking me, but I was too tired to argue. I sighed while opening the door to the car and then slipped in. He reached past me to lock my car with the button on the key chain. The lights flashed and the alarm sounded in a short quick sound. I looked over at him and he pulled back and gripped the wheel. He pressed the gas petal and I stared back at my lonely car; fearing if it would get hijacked. I tried to relax as we drove but it felt wrong. My eyes wandered to the dashboard and I nearly screamed. He was hitting nearly ninety miles an hour. "Oh god! Slow the hell down! It's not race!" I looked out the window but it was too dark to see anything. "I don't give a rat's ass if the streets are empty! What the hell are you doing!" I turned back to him and he was completely calm.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine."

I noticed I didn't have my seatbelt on so I fumbled to get it on. Once I had it, I looked at the speedometer. "You need to slow down!"

He rolled his eyes and then took the speed down to seventy. It was a lot less than what he had been doing, but it was still fast. I groaned and held my head. "What's your name? All I know is that you're my neighbor."

He suddenly jerked to a slower speed; then a crawl. I was thankful I put the seatbelt on. It stopped me from lurching forward harshly. I looked at what he was doing and realized we had come to an intersection. The stop light was on a timer – obviously – because there were no other cars in any of the intersections. "Derrick. Derrick Smith. And you?"

"Emma." My voice seemed to come out at a different pitch through the middle.

He nodded blankly and I peered at him curiously. He looked like a boy that was being told a story he had heard many times before. "You already knew that…didn't you?" The light turned green and he revved the engine. I was pressed to my seat slightly by the new act in speed as he zoomed down the main road.

"Yeah, sort of."

"How and why? More over, how did you know to save me from those…disgusting animals?" He turned sharply into our development and I clutched the arm rests; my nails digging into the fine white leather. I was only to be thrown back when he slammed on the breaks with a smirk. "Derrick, you're acting like a teenager!" I yelled.

We were at the beginning of the neighbor hood and there was a very long drive straight since my house was straight ahead. I saw him take a good grip on the wheel as a mischievous smile came upon his lips. My eyes widened. "What are you doing?" I asked quickly.

"Mind you, I love speeding into this place. So hold on okay?"

"Derrick, no!"

That wasn't about to stop him. The engine roared as he slammed his foot onto the gas petal. I screamed loudly, but not for long. In minutes, he had let the car go to a slow and was going up my driveway. I wasn't gasping, matter of fact, I think I wasn't breathing. "Bastard!" I finally spat at him.

"If that's what you call fun, feel free to shoot that word around all the time!" He laughed cheerfully, like he had won a contest. He let out a triumphant 'Yeah!' and got out of his car. I eventually relaxed and eyed his movements wildly while undoing the seatbelt. I got out quickly and went over to the front door of my house. I patted my pockets for my keys and he dangled them in my face. I took them from him and unlocked it with the correct key. My house was completely dark and I sighed while looking into the – what seemed to be – a black mass of nothing. "Well…I guess you should go get my car now…huh?" I asked turning to him.

He nodded again and started to step away. I looked back at my dark house; feeling almost childish at what I did next. "Wait!" He stopped and looked back at me; his eyes seeming to shine. I never realized how pale he was…at that toned. "I um…I'm feeling a little light headed."

He smiled. "Your car is waiting."

"Right…um, go get him. But knock when you're back, alright?"

He suddenly took my hand and it felt cold, like touching ice. I gasped when he squeezed my warm hand gently. "You'll be fine. I'll be back."

His words comforted me and I felt confused at why we acted like we knew other for such a long time, when, the reality was, I had never really gotten to know him. Maybe now was the time. I frowned somewhat when his hand left mine and he started back to his car. "How are you going to do it?" I asked; postponing his departure.

"I have my ways, Emma darling…" There was that sexy smirk again. I couldn't believe I was attracted to a man who lived just a few doors down. How weird…

I heard him start up the car as I stepped into my house; closing the door behind me. I heard the patter of paws on the floor and I fumbled for the hall light. When I found it, I flipped it up. Grace, my fluffy orange and white cat looked up at me happily. I could hear her purring. I was about to bend down and coo at her but I remembered that Derrick had left with my stuff…or as he called it: junk. I stepped back out quickly and gasped at what he had done. His car was gone and he had pulled all of my bought items onto the ground. Just all bunched together. I huffed angrily and started to grab a few bags. I didn't feel comfortable with going out and in multiple times, but I soon enough got everything inside. It took me only a few minutes, but I was lazy anyways. I walked down the hall way and was met with the open section of my living room. I set the last bag in back of the couch and then stretched. I was reminded of what had happened and I looked at my hands while going over to the hall bathroom. I had fallen on them while trying to catch myself and there was dried blood in the palm of my left hand. I flipped on the light and looked in the mirror. My eyes widened as I turned my head left; looking at the bad double scratch near my temple. I picked up the towel and turned on the faucet. I got it wet and then brought it up to clean the dried blood on both my face and my hands. I wasn't about to put a band-aid on either one but my hand hurt so I bent down to open the drawer next to me. I found a medical wrap and I wondered why I even had it. None the less, I put some alcohol rub on my cut to clean it, and then started to awkwardly wrap it around my injured hand. It was hard and I struggled to get it tight, let alone clasp the metal part. Though, once I had it, around, it made me angry and uncomfortable. It was too loose and it was already in pain from the cleaner I used. I whimpered and held the wrap in my hand while walking out; shutting the light off while at it. I started down the hall again and then turned to go up the stairs. The other way was the kitchen and I ignored my growling stomach as walked up the stairs. When I got to the top I went straight for my room. I gasped when I opened one of the double doors that led to my master. My room was only somewhat dark so as I stood in the doorway, I glared at him. He was sitting on my bed with his smirk again. At least he had his shoes off. He stood and put his hands behind his back as I walked in. "How the heck did you get in?"

He snaked around me and bent down slightly to whisper in my ear. It was then I noticed I was only a few inches shorter. "The door was open…"

Something about his voice had me melting but I tried to contain it. "You're lying…"

He then pulled back with a sexy laugh and walked past over to stand in front of me. "You're right. I walked in."

I pouted and he gave me a side smile. "I guess I should thank you for saving me."

"You guess?"

I sighed. "Please stop..." I held up the bandage wrap. "Before I thank you, do you want to help me one last time?"

His features became soft and he gave me a caring smile. "Sure."

I smiled back at him while walking over to my bed. He followed me and sat down next to me when I sat. I handed him the bandage and let out my hand. He seemed timid to take it and I cocked my head while watching his movements. He was gentle but got to the point fast. He kept one of his hands under mine while pulling the wrap around it tightly. It only went around my palm and then slightly over my knuckles and the clasp was around the edge of my palm; around my thumb. When he was done I looked at his work as he smiled at me contently. I looked up and noticed he was rather close. "Thank you…for everything." I said softly.

His eyes held something that I couldn't make out but he seemed to be debating. He then turned his gaze away from me and started to get up. "I should be going."

I was sad to see him leave so I stood quickly and grabbed his hand. Though I had no reason as to why I had stopped him. I let go of his hand quickly and shrunk shyly; blushing as he turned back to face me. "I'm sorry. I –"

Everything seemed to stop but us. I heard his every move as he took my hand back; intertwining our fingers. I looked at what he was doing but He took his other hand and placed it under my chin. Our eyes closed as he leaned in to press his lips to mine. His kiss was something I've never felt before. More amazing than being kissed by anyone. And he was so…careful with me. As he started to move his lips against mine, I responded back while clutching his shirt around his chest. His hand moved over to my cheek and I felt his thumb caress me there softly. When he pulled away, I whimpered and hugged him back. "Please Derrick, kiss me again."

He pulled me back and hungrily pressed his mouth to mine. My fingers weaved their way through his thick, shaggy, dark brown hair and his hands slid down my back. His lips seemed to fit prefect against mine and I would've scolded myself for kissing a man I should first get to know better, but my body betrayed my mind. I found us stumbling towards the bed and I soon fell backwards onto it. He smirked and quickly crawled his way onto me; on his hands and knees. "You're finally mine…now." He rasped hotly against my neck.

I curled my toes and let out a happy whimper when he started to lick and kiss my neck. "I will be yours." I should've been scared by what he was doing. And come to think of it, if it was anyone else, I would've been shoving and yelling at them to get off. But I felt attached to him in every which way, and apparently, him to me as well. My legs were outside him; against his hips and when he moved back to ravage my lips, I felt a slightest pressure of him grinding against me in need. He started to pull at my tight blue shirt and it didn't take me long to realize I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. He leaned himself up as I pulled off my shirt. I could feel my cheeks go red as he gave my nearly naked upper half a sexy smile. Tough, he wasn't about to be pleased by just that. He pulled off his own shirt and threw it to the side while going to kiss my navel.

"Emma, will you let me?" His lips where against the very edge of my underwear and I tried to recall when he had unbuttoned my jeans.

"Just…please." I shifted under his hold and his eyes seem to darken in lust. He pulled off my pants as I helped; shrugging out of them. He then kicked off his own and crawled back onto me. We went under the sheets and comforter and he nearly pounced onto me when we got situated. His mouth found mine and he kissed me hard. My hands came up and I pushed my fingers through his hair again as he easily unclasped my top undergarment. For some reason I heard a distinct animalistic growl come from him and instead of attending to my breast, he threw the bra aside and latched his mouth right onto my neck. I yelped out in pain at first because he had broken the skin but it was seconds later that I felt the amazing softness of his lips. He kept kissing me and I felt him lick as well. I whimpered as he released his hold on me there several seconds later but I didn't complain long. He started to kiss his way down. Pressing his lips down the valley between my breast and then going down to my stomach. I blushed when he bit my navel teasingly while looking up at me; his green eyes shining. The room was darker than when we had started but it wasn't enough. He pulled back and sat up. I peered at him as he made his way over to the sliding glass door that went off to the small stone balcony. He pulled back the large curtain over the window like doors and the room went black. "Why so dark?" My voice called out to him. The room suddenly felt hot and heavy and I wanted him. Badly.

As he came back onto me I threw my arms around him. "I don't know. I just enjoy the darkness."

"That's nice." I muttered before pressing my mouth ardently to his. He kissed me back with just as much passion and then we rolled over to a different position. I slipped off my bottom garment and he did the same to his own boxers. He was more aroused than I was and he was controlling it. I blushed when I felt him prod at my entrance. I let my fingers roam his hard chest hungrily; feeling the hard, toned flesh. We both let out a gasping moan when he pushed himself into me. I clenched around him unthinkingly and he hovered over me. I could see barely anything but I felt the tips of his shaggy hair brushing my nose so I tilted my head up and kissed him longingly. He took part in the kiss back while starting his thrusts. I eventually broke away with a loud and happy moan because he was going faster. He seemed cold inside me but at the same time it was hot. I'm not sure why he loved my neck so much but he seemed to stay their for the most part. Not that I cared. Or noticed for that matter. At the time, of course. I moaned out his name more than I could remember and he would continue thrusting harder and deeper. Whispering my name and other dirty things. We went on for what seemed like forever. And every second had waves of amazing pleasure. But at last, I came to my release and I yelped out his name and clung to him. He released into me not even seconds after. I whimpered words of encouragement into his shoulder and shivered when he rubbed out my after shock. His finger pressed against my most sensitive spot and gasped and shot out my hand to grab his arm; whimpering more. He was smirking when he kissed me and then laid on me gently. I breathed heavily under him and groaned; cuddling closer to his chest. If that was even possible. I felt safe under him and I didn't want to move. So I yelped out in protest like a child when he started to get up off me. Giving me room I suppose. But I didn't allow it. I kept his close and snuggled up against him with a blush and smile. "Can I ask you something?" I tried as my smile faded to a frown.

His voice was smooth and he leaned up to kiss my forehead. "Ask anything, Emma darling."

I kissed him under his jaw and then spoke against the jaw line. "Will you leave me…"

He didn't say anything for a moment so I brought my hand up and lightly felt his forehead and gently ran my fingers across his eye brows. Confusion. "I wouldn't dream of it." He said finally when I moved my hand away.

"So…when I wake up, you'll be here next to me?"

He nuzzled me under _my_ jaw with a smile. "Yes, Emma darling. I'll be right here next to you."

I was satisfied; to put it bluntly. "Good."

His hair brushed my chin. "Mmm…very good indeed."

I blushed and kissed his cheek. "Good night."

He kissed my lips as a response and let me sleep. I wasn't sure what was going to happen tomorrow but I knew it would be a change. And I was completely happy with that.


End file.
